Les joies de la cuisine
by Nalata Amethyst
Summary: Ou quand France essaye de convaincre Angleterre de boire de la tisane...


**Titre : **Les joies de la cuisine

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Personnages/Pairings :** France/Francis Bonnefoy, Angleterre/Arthur Kirkland. Soupçon de FrUk~

Cette fic est tirée d'une expérience personnelle, je précise ^^' (je suis très doué avec les micros-ondes xD). Elle a été écrite il y longtemps -un peu plus de 8 mois- mais je n'ai pas le courage de changer les dates (feignasse power !). Bonne lecture~!

* * *

><p>Francis Bonnefoy, alias France, se trouvait chez son « dearest enemy » en ce gai jour du 18 février. A part la sortie des classes de la zone B, rien d'autre d'intéressant se passait dans son pays. Et malgré le fait qu'il s'inquiétait énormément pour Tunisie, Égypte et Libye, leurs pays remuaient un peu trop pour qu'il s'y risque à y aller. Donc il avait prit le 1er Eurostar pour Londres afin de papoter, ou plutôt monologuer, avec Angleterre. Il avait souvent l'impression de parler dans le vent dans ces cas-là, mais c'était toujours mieux que de parler tout seul.<p>

Arrivé chez Arthur à 5 heures, pile à l'heure du thé, il eu une révélation en le voyant déguster son Earl Grey. Il se fit un devoir de dire à son voisin d'outre-manche ce qui lui était passé par la tête :

-« Tu sais Arthur, tu devrais essayer la tisane. »

Intrigué, Angleterre leva les yeux et posa sur le français un regard plein de questions. Le blond s'expliqua :

-« Ça ne te changeras pas trop du thé, c'est aussi une boisson de p'tit vieux ! »

Le british soupira. Il avait senti la connerie arriver pourtant ! Qu'est-ce que Francis avait derrière la tête ? Et comme s'il possédait des dons de télépathie , France continua sur sa lancée :

-« Non plus sérieusement, il paraît que c'est délicieux... et ça a certainement plus de goût que ce tu bois.

-_Stupid french_, le thé aussi est parfumé ! »

France l'ignora.

-« Il y a du choix en plus. J'en ai vu tout un rayon au magasin l'autre jour. Toi qui es tatillon et difficile, tu trouveras certainement ton bonheur !

-C'est non.

-Je vais t'en citer certaines, tu me diras celle que tu veux !

-_I said no, Francis !_

-Alors il y a Volupté, L'Andalouse, Les Alpes...

-France !

-Caraïbes, Canada...

-Pourquoi me parles-tu de Matthew ?

-Non, Arty, c'est le nom de la tisane.

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera au juste ?

-Quoi ?

-De me faire boire de cette chose. C'est pour les malades je te signale.

-Là c'est juste pour se détendre. Allez Arthur, ça ne vas pas te tuer ! »

Pressentant que son rival n'allait pas lui lâcher les basques s'il ne répondait pas positivement à sa demande, il accepta. C'est que Francis était une tête de mule quand il le voulait.

-Parfait ! Laquelle veux-tu ?

-Les deux dernières, c'était quoi déjà ?

-Caraïbes et Canada. La Caraïbes est à la fleur d'hibiscus et à la papaye, la Canada à la pomme et au sirop d'érable.

-Va pour la Canada alors., fit Angleterre en soupirant.

Pour toute réponse, le français farfouilla dans ses poches avant d'en sortir un monticule de petites pyramides a moitié transparentes d'en choisir une. Devant l'air interloqué d'Arthur, il sourit et répondit à la question muette de l'anglais.

-« Je savais que tu accepterais. Après tout, je te connais depuis a peu prés mille ans non ? »

Il se leva pour allait préparer l'infusion, souriant tendrement à la vue de la jolie couleur rose qui prenait place sur les joues d'Angleterre. Francis sortit donc de la pièce. Arthur n'avait pas besoin de le guider. Francis était déjà venu des milliers de fois pendant ces derniers siècles et pouvait presque marcher dans la maison les yeux fermés. Angleterre ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il adorait quand France venait lui rendre visite, même si la capacité du français à venir à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, surtout de la nuit, l'agaçait. Le silence qui régnait chez lui l'écrasait parfois et il repensait alors à l'époque où Alfred habitait encore avec lui. Ça s'était fini dans le sang et depuis, il n'avait plus personne, Canada ayant préféré suivre son frère puis avait demandé aussi son indépendance, quelque temps après Amérique. Ça avait un coup dur pour lui de perdre ses colonies (même si Canada avait d'abord appartenu à Francis) et dès fois, il enviait la relation qu'avait France avec les siennes, Algérie en moins.

Soudain, un grand « BOUM », suivi d'un « BENG » et d'un cri retentirent dans la maison. L'anglais se pinça l'arrête du nez et grogna :

-« _Oh God_, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

Il se précipita dans la cuisine. France se tenait, agrippé au plan de travail, une main sur le cœur, visiblement entrain de se remettre d'une émotion trop violente et la porte du micro-ondes était grande ouverte. Ça devait ça le « BENG »

-« _Francis, what have you done ? »_

_-_Et bien, j'ai fait chauffé une première fois. Ensuite j'ai sortis le verre et Espagne m'a appelé pour dire qu'il fallait qu'on se voit avec Gilbert. Donc après avoir raccroché, j'ai eu peur que l'eau soit froide et j'ai refait chauffé. Et... ça a explosé. »

Angleterre s'approcha et regarda dans le micro-ondes. Effectivement l'eau avait giclé partout et il n'y avait plus une goutte d'eau dans le verre. Il tourna ensuite les yeux vers le blond aux yeux bleus, toujours agrippé au meuble et, chose extraordinaire chez lui, fut pris d'un fou rire. France le regarda, médusé. Il se gifla, se pinça mais il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence : le très noble et vénérable Sir Arthur Kirkland se bidonnait sans retenue devant lui. Il posa sa main sur le front de l'autre, qui était à présent secoué de tremblements hystériques.

-« Arty, tu es sur que ça va ? »

Le-dit Arty fut incapable de répondre.

-« O.K, je ne sais pas ce que tu as mis dans ton thé mais c'est du lourd.

-_Shut...up, hahaha, frog, hihihi,-gie !_

-J'ai atterris dans la 4éme dimension c'est officiel. »

Néanmoins, Francis ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre Arthur dans son « pétage de plomb ». C'était tellement rare qu'il fallait en profiter !

Et pendant que les deux « ennemis » s'esclaffaient sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter, le sachet attendait tranquillement, oublié de tous.

* * *

><p>Voilà les girls (Y'a-t-il un garçon sur le fandom Hetalia ?o_o), j'espère que ça vous a plu~ vos avis ?<p> 


End file.
